


Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Gamzee: Show him all the hospitality  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Gamzee/Tavros  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Your best bro is coming over to see you in the motherfucking flesh. That's not something a lot of trolls are all up on doing with each other, on account of so many of you motherfuckers get your hate on so easy, but you are going to make Tavros so motherfucking welcome.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/298437)  
**Length** 0:09:18  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083012.zip)


End file.
